


I Live For These Moments

by savingprivatesimmons (black_twosugars)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_twosugars/pseuds/savingprivatesimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's trying to find his phone charger but for some reason that no longer matters when he walks in on his husband and his daughter in the most adorable situation he could have ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Live For These Moments

Ray upturned yet another drawer in search of his phone charger, the only place he hadn’t yet scoured was the lounge so he headed there, mind set determinedly on finding that damn charger before midnight. He knew Michael was in there, and he was pretty sure their baby daughter was asleep upstairs, tucked snugly under her blanket curtesy of Michael.

“Hey, have you seen the…? Oh.” Ray trailed off, an affectionate smile on his face as he stared fondly at the scene in front of him on the couch.

Michael was sprawled out asleep on the couch and was snoring softly; the light on the Xbox controller he’d been holding had gone out ages ago and the controller itself had fallen to the floor. The TV had already gone dim from the controller not being touched, and Michael was holding Allison against his chest, her head nuzzling into the warmth of his shoulder.

Picking up Michael’s phone from the coffee table (and kind of annoyed that he couldn’t find his own charger, but he’d deal with that tomorrow), Ray took a quick picture before placing the phone back onto the table. He then walked over to the adorable pair on the couch and pressed a soft kiss to both of their foreheads before stepping back and admiring the scene for a couple more blissful seconds.

Then he picked up the Xbox controller, turning it back on only to save Michael’s progress in Titanfall before turning the console and TV off. He didn’t have the heart to wake either of them, so Ray pulled a blanket out of the linen cupboard and draped it over them to ensure Michael didn’t bitch about getting cold in his sleep again (which is exactly what happened the last time he accidentally fell asleep on the couch).

Ray silently crept through the house and up to his and Michael’s bedroom before curling up on the bed and wrapping the covers around himself, deciding to concern himself over his phone charger tomorrow. He knew he looked dumb wrapped up like that, but he also knew that Michael thought it was adorable, and their baby daughter always found it fun to search for Ray in the covers of the bed, and it was incredibly warm and snug, but it was nothing compared to falling asleep in his husband’s arms.

The last thought Ray had before falling asleep was how lucky he was for these moments, and he was eternally grateful for the inventor of camera phones so he could have permanent evidence of the cutest scenario he’d ever seen Michael and Allison in together.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at [savingprivatesimmons](http://savingprivatesimmons.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
